realmofzethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarmon Gaidon
Copied directly from forum, written from Sanngii's Point of View Tarmon Gaidin (Which means "Last battle") is a quarterstaff, stave, whatever you want to call it, in first form. On each side of the wrapping that serves as a "hilt" there is a symbol of the Five Elements. Its first attack is activated by "Drown", or a long incatation. Drown releases unlimited water, able to quench any fire. It can either be gathered in a bubble around the enemy and drown them, or the second part of the first attack can be used, which is the Vortex of Infinity. The water becomes a whirlpool which sucks in the enemy and the enemy's attacks, however whle it sucks in attacks quickly, it takes longer to break down living beings. The second form is activated by the command "Sink," or a long incantation which can be said in any language. The staff breaks in half and each half becomes a sword, connected to the other by a thread of purified energy. This form can use the first attack and second attack, but not the third. The second attack varies between which sword I use. Keto Tsunami, one of the blades, looks like a smaller version of Ichigo's Zangetsue. It has one of the Five Element symbols on it. Its attack is Sugoi Nami, which realeases a wave of water in the form of elemental energy. The other sword is a normal katana, with a hilt of blue and green. Its name is Kenarashi, or the Storm Blade. The guard is intricate yet strong, and is golden. The blade is forever sharp, and is a mix of black and silver. It, too, has a the Five Element symbol engraved on the blade, just above the guard. Its attack is Senpai Suraisu. It extends the blade and makes it more flexible, and lets me slice anywhere I can swing it with accuracy. TO go into third form, I must use these swords second ability. Each can turn into a dragon. When both are in dragon form, the string of energy remains. I grip it and say the activation. The third form is activated by "Decimate". The rope becomes a two ended spear. On one side is a normal spearhead, though of unbreakable metal. The other is a nearly two foot long slighlty altered replica of the Keto Tsunami blade. Each of these blades has the Five Element symbol on it. The Keto Tsunami blade can use the Sugoi Nami attack, and the normal spearhead can use Senpai Suraisu. Its attack is Storm of Existence. A giant storm appears and then thousands of me appear, each with a Tarmon Gaidin in any form I want them to have. They have all my powers and are just as resiliant as me, but they obey all my commands. The fourth form is activated by saying "The Song of the Valkyries." Tarmon Gaidin evaporates into mist, which creates a world which I can control every aspect of. My form changes and I become a glowing being with the general shape of a human, but in the mist I can appear however I want. The fifth and final form is activated by the words "By all of that which should be." The mist is absorbed into my body and I can release it to control that space, but I can now also control time to a certain degree. I can't use the fifth form for a long time. I have to release it after a time, then can't use it again for a while. Human form: Tarmon Gaidon's human form looks like a blonde version of me. He wears a red robe and walks with the staff version of himself at his side. Quiet, but always with a smug smile for no appearent reason. The smile only dissapears during a truly hard battle.